


Time Lords didn’t do this kind of things, but for her he would.

by Lovegreeneyes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Post Episode: s02e06 The Age of Steel, Romance, but this image was killing me, probably also OOC, the AUest au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovegreeneyes/pseuds/Lovegreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Rose had just gotten inside of the TARDIS after mourning a while inside her mom’s home. <br/>The Doctor wasn’t gonna lie: she looked like hell. <br/>Her hair was everywhere, her mascara was smeared all over her face, her eyes were red and puffy and she looked really tired.»<br/>AU post "the age of steel". Might be a bit OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lords didn’t do this kind of things, but for her he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's me again!  
> Since I got a little time I decided to post this here too..  
> So: I saw this (http://tenroseislife.tumblr.com/post/128215154422/this-are-not-the-two-of-them-but-rose-had-just) pic on tumblr and I KNOW IT'S NOT OF THEM BUT I NEEDED TO WRITE THIS!  
> It's probably a tad OOC, but yeah...  
> Tell me what you think?

Rose had just gotten inside of the TARDIS after mourning a while inside her mom’s home. 

The Doctor wasn’t gonna lie: she looked like hell.   
Her hair was everywhere, her mascara was smeared all over her face, her eyes were red and puffy and she looked really tired.  
The alien jumped up from his seat and almost run to her, taking her hand and rubbing small circles on it as to calm her a bit.

“Maybe you should take a shower” he suggested quietly, his eyes searching hers.

Rose looked up and the Doctor’s heart broke to see her distraught look as she barely bit back a sob.  
“Hey ssh, shh it’s okay! I’m here..” he said, hugging her, worried for the sudden change. He had hoped that seeing her mum would have calmed her a bit, instead it seemed like nothing has changed. It almost looked worse than before.

He stayed there, holding her just inside the threshold of the TARDIS, the ship humming too in a comforting tune. He gently caressed her hair and stroked her back, trying his best to be calming.

When she was a little calmer, the Doctor risked leaning back to take a look a her face.  
“What do you say about a shower?” he asked again, as softly as he could muster.

This time Rose sniffed and nodded, drying her face with one of her sleeves.  
But although Rose had nodded, she didn’t seem to want to move, so the Doctor gently untangled himself from her hold (thing that seemed to upset her somehow) and tugged her toward her bedroom with his hand.  
More than tugging, though, the Doctor was almost dragging her there, as she didn’t seem particularly interested in that shower now.

Once inside the Doctor went straight for the bathroom and let go of Rose’s hand on the threshold, going to open the water of the shower and making the shower run. When he turned around he was shocked to see again the distraught look on his pink and yellow human and he understood: she was so shocked she had thought he was leaving her too.

“No no no Rose, it’s okay, I’m here” he hurried to reassure her, holding her once again.

She weeped on his shoulder for some other minutes, then the Doctor leaned back once again and tried to find the right words.  
“Rose, I’m going out of the door to let you shower. I’ll be just outside the door you just need to let me g-..”

“NO!” were the first panicked words that exited her mouth.  
“No, don’t go…please…” she added quietly.

“Rose, you need this shower and I’m not going anywhere, I promise”

She still shook her head stubbornly.  
“Stay”

“But, Rose…”he whined. He couldn’t stay here, she would be very much naked and he was really bad at controlling himself, he was already too close to her.

“Just stay…please?” she asked in her smallest voice.

What stupid and lust-lead thought had been in his mind left it when he heard her voice.  
Time Lords didn’t succumb to lust and mostly, Rose needed him. Him. He needed to get a hold of himself and stop being the horny teenager he was being. He was more than 900 years old, for Rassilon’s sake! He would be there for the most important girl in the Universe, for the woman he loved.

With a sigh he stripped down to his boxers and helped Rose under the shower spray.  
As soon as the water hit her skin, Rose shivered violently and her body heaved with sobs. He hurried to wrap her in his arms, holding her close, stroking slowly and gently her hair, feeling her hand settle on his shoulder blades.  
Time Lords didn’t do this kind of things, but he was more than okay in doing this, because he was doing it for Rose, his Rose.


End file.
